DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The Technology and Information Exchange (TIE) Core aims to address and bridge the serious disconnect in HIV prevention between the work of academic researchers and community service providers. This gap impedes the work of both groups, and would continue to exist without targeted and intentional bridge building. The TIE Core will integrate the scientific and community responses to the HIV epidemic by promoting community-informed research at CAPS and research-informed services in the community. We build on a history of 8 years of promoting collaborative relationships between scientists and community agencies under the P50 mechanism. As we transition to the P30 mechanism, we have selected a constellation of proven techniques to promote community-informed science. The specific aims of the TIE Core are to: 1. Increase CAPS scientists' use of community expertise and involvement in community-based research by: a) providing consultation and technical assistance in developing community participation and dissemination plans for grant applications, strategizing for participant recruitment, and developing and maintaining community advisory boards for projects; b) Including community members in the CAPS peer review process; and c) Facilitating and maintaining a CAPS-wide community advisory board. 2. Stimulate community collaborative research projects at CAPS by: a) maintaining relationships between CAPS and community stakeholders (community service providers, members of affected communities, local and state health department staff, and others who have a role in HIV prevention); b) Brokering research partnerships between CAPS scientists and community service providers; c) Researching and distributing collaborative research funding announcements to CAPS scientists and community organizations; and d) Convening Targeted Action Groups in response to collaborative research funding announcements. 3. Increase the use of HIV prevention science in direct service activities and community planning by: a) providing relevant, accessible, individually tailored technical assistance on HIV prevention strategies and research methods to community stakeholders; b) Building capacity through skills-building consultation and training; and c) Encouraging and coordinating scientific peer review for community agencies' grant proposals, program plans, and dissemination activities. 4. Make HIV prevention science, CAPS-specific research findings, and other information about CAPS broadly accessible to community stakeholders by: a) synthesizing the latest research findings into accessible materials; b) Disseminating these materials through innovative outlets; c) Designing and distributing CAPS bibliographies, directories, and brochures at conferences, community events, and other outlets; and d) Assisting researchers to develop effective dissemination activities.